Hidden Dungeon
The Hidden Dungeon (referred to as such in the Tip Jar), also known as The Ultimate Dungeon (referred to as such in the Rumor Radar) or ??????, is an optional post-game dungeon located in the Crystal Tower in Grymoire in the Maxima version of World of Final Fantasy. The Hidden Dungeon becomes available after clearing all four of the EX Dungeons in The Girl's Tearoom (EX Dungeons A, B, C, and Z). On the seventh floor of the Crystal Tower, a purple gate that was not there before appears, and entering through this gate leads to the Hidden Dungeon. Navigation As with the EX dungeons, the Hidden Dungeon consists of portions of previous dungeons in Grymoire, and pulling up the map shows nothing. At the end of the first room are four Warp Crystals, each taking the player through a route consisting of two areas then a boss fight at the end with one of the Four Fiends from Final Fantasy. Defeating a boss clears the route, and all four routes must be cleared to unlock the final route. Clearing just one route creates an Exit Gate in the center of the four Warp Crystals. A hidden white Warp Crystal near the other crystals can be used to travel back near the dungeon's entrance, and doing so makes another Warp Crystal appear at this spot. When navigating through a route, the player must use black Warp Crystals to proceed to the next floor. Black Warp Crystals provide one-way teleportation, so the player cannot return to the previous room. If a room has two, the player must touch the correct one to proceed. Choosing the wrong one takes the player to a simulacrum of the Phantom Sands's Toil 6, and the Warp Crystal there takes the player back to the beginning of the dungeon where they must traverse through the route again. Choosing the correct Warp Crystals eventually takes the player to a simulacrum of the Watchplains's Backroad 3, where they must traverse all the way to the Warp Crystal that takes them to the boss room. After defeating the boss at the end of a route, they receive a high-tier battle item that corresponds to the element of the boss they just defeated, a Half Mega-Potion or Half Mega-Ether, and even a prismarium of one of the bosses. Defeating the boss also clears the route, indicated by the Warp Crystal in the first floor gaining color. Once all four routes are cleared, a black Warp Crystal appears behind the Exit Gate in the first room, and gives the player access to the final route of the dungeon. There are no false Warp Crystals in this route. In the final room is a boss fight with Garland and all Four Fiends. Active Effects While inside the Hidden Dungeon, one of five conditions will take affect in a floor. *Damage increase: Both damage dealt and received are increased. *Healing amount increase: Healing effects are increased on both the player and enemy sides. *Item lockout: Items cannot be used, inside or outside of battle. *Imprisming success rate: Imprisming Mirages succeeds more often during prismtunity. *Elemental affinity increase: Elemental weakness is increased, and characters take twice more damage from elements than normal. An active affect is displayed when entering a room, and in every battle that takes place there. The effect is randomly selected and is active until the player enters a different floor. When nothing is displayed, no effects are active. Boss rooms do not have active effects. Locations Entrance Resembles the The Watchplains - Backroad 1. Contains the four Warp Crystals that take the player through the elemental routes. The following is a chart that shows which Warp Crystal leads to which route. Watchplains room Resembling the Watchplains - Backroad 3, the player is sent to this area if the player touches the correct Warp Crystals through an elemental route's two rooms. The player must traverse all the way to the end to touch the Warp Crystal leading to the boss room of that route, each boss room resembling the Nether Nebula - Cavern 4. The Phantom Sands room Resembling the Phantom Sands - Toil 6, the player is sent to this area if the player touches an incorrect Warp Crystal in one of an elemental route's two rooms. The Warp Crystal in this room takes the player back to the dungeon's entrance. Earth route ;Room 1 Resembles The Nether Nebula - Cavern 2. The correct Warp Crystal is the one that is in front of an inaccessible entrance. ;Room 2 Resembles The Train Graveyard - Necropolis 1. ;Boss room This room is where Lich is fought. Defeating him clears the Earth route and creates a Warp Crystal back to the entrance. Fire route ;Room 1 Resembles Valley Seven - Cauldron 3. The correct Warp Crystal is found by heading east, and eventually going north to a platform in the back of the room. ;Room 2 Resembles Pyreglow Forest - Branch 2. ;Boss room This room is where Marilith is fought. Defeating her clears the Fire route and creates a Warp Crystal back to the entrance. Water route ;Room 1 Resembles The Sunken Temple - Quacheon 1. The two Warp Crystals are found at the end of the room and are close to each other; the correct one is the one on the left. ;Room 2 Resembles Saronia Docks - Station 2. ;Boss room This room is where Kraken is fought. Defeating him clears the Water route and creates a Warp Crystal back to the entrance. Wind route ;Room 1 Resembles the The Dragon Scars - Scar 1. The correct Warp Crystal is found by taking the fork on the right, down the ledges and all the way to the end. ;Room 2 Resembles The Crystal Tower - The Chamber of Wind and Earth. ;Boss room This room is where Tiamat is fought. Defeating them creates a Warp Crystal back to the entrance. Final route ;Room 1 Resembles Icicle Ridge - Slip 2. ;Room 2 Resembles Underground Prison - Ophion 3. ;Boss room Resembles Castle Exnine - Secret Ordeal. Has the only Save Crystal in the dungeon, and is where Garland and the other Four Fiends are fought. Defeating all five bosses creates an Exit Gate back to Nine Wood Hills. Treasures ;Reward items *Earth Spellstone, Half Mega-Potion OR Half Mega-Ether (defeat Lich, Earth route) *Fire Spellstone, Half Mega-Potion OR Half Mega-Ether (defeat Marilith, Fire route) *Water Spellstone, Half Mega-Ether (defeat Kraken, Water route) *Wind Spellstone, Half Mega-Potion OR Half Mega-Ether (defeat Tiamat, Wind route) *Megalixir, Mega-Potion, Elixir (defeat Garland and all Four Fiends, final route) ;Prismariums *Lich prismarium (defeat Lich, Earth route) *Marilith prismarium (defeat Marilith, Fire route) *Garland prismarium (defeat Garland and all Four Fiends, final route) Enemies In addition to regular enemies, the Hidden Dungeon contains new enemies exclusive to the Maxima version of World of Final Fantasy: Daigoro, Gamit, Yojimbo, Lesser Coeurl, Coeurl, and Sylphine. While the former three can be fought in the "Bloom in the Moonlight" intervention quest (albeit unimprismable), the other three can only be encountered in this dungeon, with Sylphine appearing specifically in the Wind route. The Watchplains rooms ;Watchplains 1 *Mandragora (x3) *Goblin Guard, Goblin (x2) *Goblin (x2), *Goblin (x2), *Goblin (x3) ;Watchplains 3 *Coeurl (x2) * * (x2) * *Left Claw, Right Claw Earth route ;The Nether Nebula room * (x2) *Copper Gnome (x4) * (x2) *Mordskull (x4) *Mordskull (x2), Mythril Giant ;The Train Graveyard room * *Skull Eater (x3), Vampire *Werebat (x2), Mordskull *Werebat (x2), Imp (x2) *Werebat (x2), Vampire (x2) ;Boss room *Lich (Boss) Fire route ;Valley Seven room * *Bomb (x4) *Bomb (x2), Cockatrice (x2) *Bombino (x2), ;Pyreglow Forest room *Moogle (x2), *Lesser Coeurl (x2), Coeurl *Moogle (x3), Bihydra *Reaver Mu (x2), Behemoth *Bihydra (x3), Moogle ;Boss room *Marilith (Boss) Water route ;The Sunken Temple room * (x2) *Sea Snake (x2), Sea Serpent *Tonberry (x2), Baby Tonberry ;Saronia Docks room *Sharqual, *Lesser Coeurl (x2), Coeurl *Kupirate (x2), Minimantoise * *Kupirate (x4) ;Boss room *Kraken (Boss) Wind route ;The Dragon Scars room *Wind Toad (x3) *Sylphine, Memecoleous (x2) *Cocadrille (x3) * (x2) * (x2) ;The Crystal Tower room *Sylphine, Memecoleous (x2) *Moogle (x3), Wind Toad *Wind Toad, Memecoleous (x2) *Moogle, Wind Toad (x2) *Sylphine, Moogle (x3) ;Boss room *Tiamat (Boss) The Phantom Sands room ;Phantom Sands room *Coeurl (x2) *Lesser Coeurl (x2), Coeurl *Cactuar Final route ;Icicle Ridge room *White Nakk (x2), Behemoth * *Baby Paleberry, Paleberry (x2) * *Demivampire (x2), Paleberry (x2) ;Underground Prison room *Searcher, Magitek Armor (x2) *Searcher (x3) * *Gamit, Yojimbo *Lesser Coeurl (x2), Coeurl ;Boss room *Garland, Lich, Marilith, Kraken, Tiamat (Bosses) Trivia *The Hidden Dungeon pays homage to the first Final Fantasy. **The player must defeat one of the Four Fiends to restore power to the elemental crystal it represents. **Clearing all the elemental routes provides access to the final route via a black Warp Crystal, just as restoring power to all the elemental crystals in Final Fantasy provides access to the Chaos Shrine in the past through the Dark Crystal. **The bestiary in the elemental routes serves as a reference to the elemental rooms in the Chaos Shrine in the past. **The player must fight all Four Fiends again in the final route alongside Garland. In the Chaos Shrine in the past, the Warriors of Light had to re-fight the Four Fiends again before reaching Garland. Category:Locations in World of Final Fantasy